


Beginning of a Reason

by Rosyn_Snow



Series: Team 7 - The Best There Ever Was and Will Be [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Instincts, Beginning of Baby Badasses., Gen, Hints of Team as Family, It’s Messy, Lonely Uchiha Sasuke, Questions Leading to Legends, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto, This is a Rocky Start, Unsteady Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto has Sharp Senses, Wallowing in Guilt Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow
Summary: Everything has a messy rocky start, Team 7 is no different.With a lazy sensei too entrenched in his guilt to see the living instead of the dead, a "Avenger" who really wants someone to tell him everything's going to be okay, a Kunoichi who hides herself away under many layers of fangirl and squeals' hoping praying thatthey don't see, don't ask, and a little red head whose been treated like a monster his whole life he doesn't understand the meaning of love and support.One question changes it all.





	Beginning of a Reason

D-ranks, Naruto thought as he trudged along behind his team, are exhausting and painful. He would very much appreciate if they didn’t have to do anymore today, Naruto wanted to go home and relax and recharge. Walking down the merchant street was even more tiring, his mental energy seeping away with every venomous glare he received. He thanked Kami his _so called_ Team payed him little attention.

Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was walking in front of them whistling a merry tune. Ignoring the complaining Sakura with ease as she once more made a fit about the dirt in her hair for the fifth time since they started walking, Sasuke on the other hand looked as though he was trying not to nod off, and Naruto was right there with him. 

The stairs of the Hokage Tower came into view and Naruto felt like cheering and punching something. The stairs were crowded with people, civilians and shinobi alike, even Kakashi faltered at the sight if the fact his absurd whistling had stopped.

Naruto sighed and slumped over, his energy for walking gone. He watched as Sasuke sat down gingerly on a step and Sakura leant against the stone railing, Kakashi stood in front of them reading his perverted orange book.

Naruto rubbed his temples as the voices of everyone present started a mild headache, he kept listening though it was a good way to find information. As such one conversation peaked his interest.

“I heard that having a Shinobi summons is extremely difficult.” One of the shinobi above them spoke.

His partner scoffed, “If you mean acquiring one. Then yes. The only people who have summons scrolls are the Sannin and the Hokage.”

“That is,” a low whistle. “That is nuts.”

A low humming noise of agreement.

Naruto waited for a bit to see it they’d sepak up once more, after a few minutes of silence and slowly going forward on the stairs his eyebrows furrowed, what the hell was a Shinobi Summons? He glanced at Kakashi debating if he should ask him, he is supposed to be their teacher after all. He hummed as he made up his mind and he stumbled onto his feet, Sakura seemed to reach out without thought to help steady him, Naruto gave her a thankful squeeze before making his way up the few steps of stairs to tug at the hem of Kakashi’s shirt.

“Sensei?”

Kakashi gave a muted sigh, proof that he was as tired as they were, and put his book away to give Naruto his attention. “Yes Naruto?”  
Naruto shifted on his feet, so sore. “What is a Shinobi Summons?”

Sakura and Sasuke focused on Kakashi as well waiting for his answer like the good little students they are.

Kakashi seemed to debate with himself for a moment before shifting and plopping himself down on a step facing the three of them, they wouldn’t be moving anytime soon if the way people were complaining was any indication, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to take that as a go ahead and dragged Naruto down to make him sit as well.

His feet thanked them.

“Maa,” Kakashi’s lone eyebrow creased. “A Shinobi Summon’s is a Shinobi’s partner when there is no Team for the Shinobi to fall back on.” Kakashi cupped his chin, “Think of the Inuzuka you had in your class, you three remember how he had his ninken animal with him?”

They gave an affirmative.

“Summons are kind of like that.” Kakashi rubbed his chin in debate, “Although trying to explain Summons is a bit hard for people who have never had any. So there is an easier way for you all to learn. We could do so tomorrow after proper rest.”

He watched them closely, waiting for something.

Naruto just nodded tiredly, thinking it was the library they would be headed to tomorrow, before absently leaning on Sasuke. Sasuke ‘hn’ed’ and wrapped an arm around Naruto’s waist and his hand locking onto the cloth of Sakura’s dress. Sakura, on the other hand, released a puff of air as she nodded. Reaching out to absently rub at Naruto’s tense calf muscles. 

Kakashi just eye smiled at them, eyes half seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can blame Storm for this eight part series. I don't regret it, but go blame her.
> 
> Come join us on Discord: https://discord.gg/4FQ5gBC


End file.
